The Halls of Colossus (Arena Quest)
The Halls of Colossus is the fifth main quest of . In this quest, the Champion finds the fourth piece of the Staff of Chaos. Background Journal Story Quick walkthrough *Travel to the Halls of Colossus *Collect the seven keys and reach the Third Level *Obtain the Fourth Piece of the Staff of Chaos Walkthrough Halls of Colossus The Halls of Colossus is a great maze inhabited by Zombies, Lizard Men, Rats, and Ghouls. The First Level is composed by tens of complex corridors in which many creatures roam. There are six doors leading to the Second Level, however to reach the Third Level it is necessary to obtain seven keys which are scattered around the First Level: the Gold Key, Iron Key, Sapphire Key, Ruby Key, two Amethyst Keys, and the Diamond Key. However, it is possible to skip this part of the quest by using the spell Passwall to bypass the six doors of the Second Level or by using the Skeleton Key to open the doors. The main objective is to encounter and take the seven keys needed to open the doors to the Third Level. One key is immediately to the left of the entrance (north of the map) behind a hidden door. Another key on a room in the front of the main entrance. On the center of the ruins a key remains close to a lake, surrounded by unbreakable walls. Southeast of the map, a key remains surrounded by more unbreakable walls guarded by Zombies. On the southwest of the map, a solitary key is stored on a little room which can be accessed easily by swimming. Two keys are located on the northwest, one guarded in a little room and another behind an abyss. It is necessary to use the Second Level's doors to explore the ruins without using Passwall (the map on the right is extremely useful for orientation). The Second Level is full of Rats, however at this point these creatures should not represent any danger. Once all the keys are obtained, it is possible to open the six doors of the Second Level and reach the last area. The Third Level is small, but it is also the most dangerous. Upon entering, a locked door will request the remaining key. The next door will give a riddle to be solved: ;Riddle "I am the architect of this hell, whose name is forgot in the dust of time. Yet, where there is no dust, where the river would speak there is my name. "Find this place and then return, to tell me my name. Only then shall you pass this door. "What is my name?" A tribute to the architect is found on the southeast area of the First Level, protected by unbreakable walls and only reachable by water. His name is "Theodorus." The next door will also provide a riddle: ;Riddle "Asnwer me this, and prove thy wit for a true challenge is rare indeed. "I am twice as old as three times the age of the Sphinx of Gazia, Agamamnus divided by one-ninth the age of the Sphinx of Canus, Igon, who left this world twenty-six years ago. "What then is my age?" The answer is "108." At this point, the effects Invisibility and Resist Shock can be applied. The last room where the Fourth Piece of the Staff of Chaos remains is dark and inhabited by terrifying, demonic creatures known as Homonculi. These flying demons guard the Fourth Piece and use a strong ranged shock spell. At this point, Homonculi are annihilative opponents who deal massive damage to the Champion. Once they are defeated and the Fourth Piece of the Staff of Chaos is conquered, the Eternal Champion can get out of the wretched ruins. Ambush Once again, Jagar Tharn will eventually send his servants to kill the Eternal Champion and recover the Staff's pieces. Trivia *Sir Galandir does not appear in the Temple of Agamanus. ru:Залы Колосса (квест)